Yuu Matsumi
Introduction Yuu is a third year at Achiga Girls School and a protagonist in the spinoff manga Saki Achiga Hen episode of side A. Yuu is the older sister of Kuro Matsumi and the fourth member to join the new club. When she was younger she wanted to join with the others in the mahjong club but she felt it would be awkward because she was older. Yuu is very sensitive to the cold, so she covers herself head to toe when she goes anywhere. Appearance Personality Yuu is polite and has a strong relationship with her sister. Yuu's biggest quirk is that she is very sensitive to the cold so much so that she freezes even during the summer. Playing Style / Abilities Yuu's playing style / abilities haven't been shown yet but according to Kuro she is just as good as she is. According to Toki Onjouji, she has similar playing style to her. Plot Introduction Arc Yuu is first seen under the kotatsu when Kuro and the others come looking for their fourth member. After an explaination of who she is Kuro nominates her and Shizuno and Ako ask her to join. Yuu then explains how she always wanted to join with the others when they where young but thought it was awkard before excepting their invitation. A while later the club gathers to look for another member and Yuu suggests that they go for Arata Sagimori and says that she was a big fan of Harue Akado. The next day everyone gathers to announce the completion of the mahjong club and to greet each other. A few months later Harue Akado joins the mahjong team as well and after another timeskip its spring. Preparation Arc ﻿With the start of the semester, Yuu and the others gather to offically start the mahjong club. In order to up their skill level the team was trained by Harue for the next two months. At the start of the Prefectural tournament Yuu and the rest were a bit nervous thanks to there being so many people and in their first match having to face Bansei High. Howver thanks to their training Bansei was no match for them and Achiga girls went on to win the whole tournament. A few days later before the club gathered Ako asked where Yuu was and Kuro informed her that Yuu was getting hugged to death by her classmates because they saw her on television. When everyone finally gathered, the club decided that in order to prepare for the nationals they would face some of the clubs that finished second in their prefectural tournament and Ryuumonbuchi was selected to be their first opponent. After the matches Yuu was confused when Koromo Amae tried to exlain who had defeated her in the prefectural tournament. After a few weeks Achiga had beaten all their opponents except for Ryuumonbuchi. Later on the team held a training camp to further their skills and at the end of that they headed for the nationals. Stoping at a rest stop before Tokyo, Yuu was revealed to still be asleep in the car. National Tournament Arc The Achiga Mahjong team later arrives in Tokyo for the Nationals. As the group made their way for the ticket-drawing, Yuu converses with Harue as to why she chose Arata to be the club leader.The next day after Kuro awakens Shizuno and Ako, the team gathers to discuss the bracket and watch video of their opponents matches. On the second day of the tournament Achiga's first round match begins and Yuu is seen to be quite nervous beforehand. Yuu's match wasn't shown but Achiga advanced to the second round of the nationals. After Kuro's defeat in the second round, everyone wished to go and comfort her but Yuu said she would go alone because she is her sister. When consoling her sister, Yuu promised to get back all the points she lost and left for her match. Category:Achiga Girls School